


The Light

by orphan_account



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, but it's not murder, not directly mentioned, slight implication of rape, there's a mystery death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ljuset is in the lights. Harley wants to be blinded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light

Ljuset. The light. They weren’t well known in Gotham, mostly because they didn’t know Ljuset existed. Not most residents of Gotham, anyway. They lived in the lights. If a criminal was trying to escape and a bulb or seven shattered above a hero’s head, it was just luck. It wasn’t until they kidnapped a Swedish scientist that they were discovered. And he named them. Ljuset. They took him into the lights, showed him their world, because he was curious. But it was too bright for him, too bright for any mortal, really, and his eyes burned. He begged for them to return him. Within seconds, they did. The doctor called them a monster, asked if this was their plan all along. They were frightened, and ran away.  
He became essential in the fight to find them. Though he was now blind, he could see their world. And he could see where they were. It was Ljuset's mistake to stay in one place too long. It was their fault for not paying attention as those monsters took every light out of the place, except for Ljuset's. They told Ljuset to get out or they would smash the light. Make it quick and easy.  
The doctor could no longer see them, but he named them anyway. Y/N Eriksson. After himself. He took responsibility. He was told to live only in darkness. And he did. If it meant he could have them, he would. In the mornings, he studied Ljuset. How they wielded the lights. The nights were left to worse things, things that made them long so much for the light to swallow them whole that they could scream.  
But he died one night, and Ljuset had nothing to do with it but they didn’t believe Ljuset. So they stuck them in the prison meant for the worst of the worst. And there they were.  
It was mostly pitch black in the cell, but other than that it wasn’t so bad. They couldn’t manipulate much light, since they hadn’t seen it in years. But the food wasn’t too bad after a while. And as long as they didn’t do anything stupid, they’d be fine. They knew that. Sometimes, at night, they were allowed to go outside. It kept them sane.  
Out of every villain in there, they had to be the most well behaved. They had given up their fight. There was nothing to fight for but their freedom anyway. Their family had been murdered and it was partially their fault. There was no one waiting in the lights anymore.  
So it was no surprise that Amanda Waller felt comfortable enough to go up to them. Alone. Ljuset had nothing to be stripped away, and there wasn’t enough on their file to bargain. So Amanda went in honest. Asked how they were. What they thought of the world. If they would do this for her, in exchange for light and lots of freedom. After all, it wasn’t so bad there. Ljuset was easy to convince. Amanda prayed everyone else would be, too.  
When everyone else met up, for the first time, Ljuset was the only one who was handled with any care. They weren’t restrained, and they weren’t injected. Waller’s trust was earned. Ljuset would kill, and they didn’t mind it, really. It was for the greater good, after all.  
When Boomerang burst from the bag and started swinging, Ljuset subdued him with a glance. They were already in their gear. They were already prepared. Harley and Floyd shared a look. It was on.  
Harley sat next to Ljuset on the plane. Not to be outdone, Floyd took their other side.  
“Heya doll! What’s your name?” Harley asked, smile already pulling at her face. Ljuset tilted their head; they couldn’t answer the question. They couldn’t speak. They pointed at their throat.  
“What’s wrong? Cat got ya tongue?” Harley winked. Floyd laughed.  
“They can’t speak.” Flag said from across the jet. “Something in their genetic code stops them. They can write, though. If you can read script.” He looked towards the entrance, like he was waiting for someone.  
“Well, I don’t got no paper, doll. We’ll have ta catch up some otha time.” Harley winked and the unfamiliarity of it caused Ljuset to blush and stare. Floyd couldn’t get a word in edgewise.  
And the rest is as you know, really. Though, in the bar, it went a bit different. They had found paper. After using a bit to tell Chato that all was well, they told the group their given name: Y/N.  
“Ya do look like a Y/N.” Harley said, tapping her chin. From the background, Digger groaned and yelled “Just kiss already!” Which made Y/N blush and Harley raise a brow.  
“Whaddaya say, doll?” She asked suggestively. Y/N blushed harder and scribbled on the paper.  
You can’t ask me to do that! They held it up, causing the group to laugh. They burned in their blush. Harley wasn’t really looking at Y/N though, she was making another drink. Y/N paused and scribbled something else down. They tapped Harley’s shoulder and showed the note. Harley smiled wide and winked.  
“Always time for that, doll.” And Y/N jumped into a light, making the whole room brighten. When they popped out, they were no longer blushing.  
They left the note at the bar that night. On it was the words: I don’t know you… yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This might turn into a series idek hope you like?


End file.
